creactivefandomcom-20200215-history
Ryan Curcwald
|birth_name = Ryan Matthew Curkwald|birth_place = Dublin, Republic of Ireland|occupation(s) = Animator, writer, producer, director, author, actor, comedian and video game developer|years_active = 1998-present|spouse = |residence = Boston, Massachusetts, United States}}Ryan Matthew Curkwald (born on October 20th, 1971 in Dublin) is an Irish-American animator, writer, producer, director, author, actor, comedian and video game developer, being known for creating the Mark: Time Janitor video game series, Wolfman: Agent of Strange and Urban Legend Private Eyes. In 2018, following Oscar Hamilton's death and Tarōzaemon Fujiyama's departure from Warner Bros., he assumed the supervision of newer Collin the Speedy Boy projects. Early life Ryan was born at the National Maternity Hospital in Dublin to TBD. Under construction... Career Early career Stand up career In 1999, Ryan decided to pursue other ventures by start up his stand up comedy career. Amongst his acts, some recurring themes include family situations, depression, random situations like TBD, TBD. Ryan often does impressions as well, most notably Tom Cruise (his favorite), Liam Neeson, Alan Rickman, Tom Hanks, Bill Murray, Sean Connery, Jerry Lewis, Mark Hamill, Harrison Ford, Tim Curry, William Shatner, Kelsey Grammer, Anthony Hopkins, Donald Trump (whose voice is often used for the The Apprentice skits before he was elected President), Bill Clinton, George W. Bush, Richard Nixon, Regis Philbin, Howard Stern, David Letterman, Alex Trebek (whose voice is often used for the Jeopardy! skits), Fred Rogers, Gordon Ramsay, Larry King, Tom Brokaw, Dan Rather, Bill O'Reilly, Stephen King, TBD, Besides the ones of real-life celebrities, he occasionally does the ones of fictional characters, most notably Batman, Superman, the Joker, Hulk, Wolverine, J. Jonah Jameson, Thanos, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy Goof, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Marvin the Martian, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Sheldon Plankton Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Optimus Prime, Homer Simpson, Mr. Burns, Sideshow Bob, Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Nathan Drake, Solid Snake, Trevor Phillips, Kratos and Joel. ''Mark: Time Janitor'' Filmography Film *''Werecrab'' - director, producer, writer, and executive producer (2017) *''Collin and Howler: Speedin' and Howlin''' - writer, storyboard artist, and creative consultant (2019) *''Collin: Legends of the Avians'' - writer, screenplay, executive producer and storyboard artist (2020) *''Square Enix: Across the Dimensions'' - writer and executive producer (2021) * Television *''Johnny Bravo'' - writer and storyboard artist (1998-200?) *''Dexter's Laboratory'' - writer and storyboard artist (1999-200?) *''Batman Beyond'' - writer, storyboard artist and voice of Father Superior (1999-2001) *''What's New, Scooby-Doo?'' - writer, storyboard artist and voice of the Red Werewolf (2002-2006) *''Teen Titans'' - writer and storyboard artist (2003-2006) *''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' - writer and storyboard artist (2010-2013) *''The Looney Tunes Show'' - writer and storyboard artist (2011-2015) *''Mark: Time Janitor'' - creator, developer, writer, storyboard artist, director and executive producer (2018-present) *''Urban Legend Private Eyes'' - co-creator, co-developer, writer, storyboard artist, director and executive producer (2019-present) * Video games *''Collin the Speedy Boy'' series - writer and storyboard artist (2005-present) and director (2018-present) *''Mark: Time Janitor'' series - creator, developer, writer, storyboard artist, director and voice of Michael Collins (2006-present) * Bibiliography Books *''Wolfman: Agent of Strange'' ( , 2009-201?) * Comic books * Discography * *''Ryan and Stella: Almost Cancelled'' - several voices (2008) * Personal life He is currently married to Good Ol' Magic creator Stella McDonnell since TBD 1996 as they currently have two children: Matthew (born in TBD 2002) and Lucy (born in TBD 2003). He and his family currently reside in Boston, Massachusetts. Protestant, Jewish, Atheist or Agnostic Trivia *He is close friends with TBD. *He and Stella are often nicknamed "the odd couple" due to their different heritage, their video game series' different tone and their writing style as Ryan prefers to write extremely comedic stories and Stella usually writes dramatic/dark comedies. **However, Ryan has done some serious works as well, with a major focus on mystery, monsters or science. *His favorite food is sushi and his favorite drink is Coca-Cola. *When asked about possible changes on Collin the Speedy Boy series under his supervision, Curcwald answered "the only change for the series for now will be Collin and Cooper's voices starting next year. It will still be the same Collin you love to play/watch/read with the same ol' attitude you're used to, but some changes might happen soon". * Category:Living people Category:Americans Category:American people of Irish descent Category:American cartoonists Category:American animators Category:American directors Category:American writers Category:American actors Category:American storyboard artists Category:1971 births Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas